The NaruHina Files
by Deviant15
Summary: A collection of oneshots that all follow separate storylines. AU. NaruHina pairing.


****AN: **Hello! ^^**

This is my first fanfiction and lemon, so keep that in mind. Slightly OOC, I'm not too sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Temptress**

By Deviant15

NaruHina, AU. Rated M due to an attempted lemon. Actually, it's more of a lime.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood infront of the large black door. He sighed animatedly, cursing Neji and his inability to pick up his phone. The thought of all the cup ramen Naruto could currently be eating, instead of waiting on his old friend, bitch-slapped him like an angry ex-girlfriend.<p>

Suddenly the door unlocked, taking Naruto by complete surprise. Just as he opened his mouth to lay into Neji, his eyes widened. A short curvy woman stood in the doorway, her long dark hair was glossy and her eyes magnificent. Almost uncontrollably, his blue orbs rushed to take in every detail of the blushing temptress - they started at her full lips, then travelled down to her bountiful chest, then her slim waist, her wide hips and so on. Naruto could almost taste the irresistible pheromones that were rolling off her in waves.

"H-hello?" Her voice was quiet, yet seductively silky. Naruto could only imagine how erotic it would be to have his name rolling off her tongue as he plunged into her. He discretely readjusted himself in his trousers. Getting a random hard-on infront of a unfamiliar hot woman - not cool.

Naruto's eyes snapped up to hers when he realised she was speaking to him. The aloofness of his voice surprised him when he spoke, "I'm looking for Hyuuga Neji..?"

Her eyes danced around, as if searching for the correct words to say. Naruto watched as she pulled her plump pink lower lip into her mouth, then bit down on it softly. After a series of steamy images shot through helis mind, he decided against staying in her overwhelming company, and barged passed her into the house without waiting for a response. After a while of aimlessly wandering corridoors and randomly entering rooms, Naruto concluded that he had no idea what he was doing. Neji clearly wasn't here. As usual, Naruto had rushed into a situation without thinking it over. All he had known was he had to get away from that tempting woman.

He huffed and shook his head, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his phone. He began texting Neji in a language that probably wasn't even classed as English anymore, due to the pair of eyes he felt on him from the doorway. "Yes?" He called, not looking up from his disaster of a text. He spoke up when there was no reply: "Sorry, who are you again?"

He glanged over just intime to witness her do a cute little bow, which made his lips tug up into a grin. Well, that was a first for him - a woman who could be cute and sexy at the same time.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata!" Her cheeks, which hadn't stopped blushing since Naruto's arrival, turned darker when he gave her another once over. Despite knowing better, she couldn't help but flatter herself into thinking that he found her the slightest bit attractive.

"Wait... Neji has a sister?" Confusement washed over his handsome face.

Hinata shook her head vigerously, "No, I'm not.."

"_Holy shit_, Neji has a wife?!" Naruto interrupted, pure disappointment lacing his voice. Her being Neji's sister was bad enough, but his wife... That definately meant she was out of Naruto's league.

"I-I'm his cousin," Hinata replied meekly. She watched the tall man in front of her as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, muttering a quick apology.

Neji had gone to visit her father, Hiashi Hyuga, for a buisiness meeting, yet as Hinata had watched the handsome stranger amble around her house, she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. That would mean he'd leave, and she didn't want that, not when she was attracted to him so strongly.

Naruto frowned, noticing her slightly intense gaze. "What is it?"

She stiffened slightly in response. "Nothing.. I was just wondering what your name is.."

Naruto grinned, then extended a large tanned hand. "Naruto Uzumaki, a friend of your cousin's." He shook Hinata's hand firmly, as if trying to unsubtly prove how dominative he could be.

Hinata subconsiously pulled her lower lip into her mouth again, staring at his large hand. He took her by complete surprise when he tugged at her arm gently, pulling her against his chest. Two strong arms enclosed her to the firm muscle pressing against her cheek. Hinata let our a squeal of shock, clutching onto the black material of Naruto's short-sleeved t-shirt.

It took Naruto a second to realise what he'd done, and an even shorter time for his heart to start running a marathon. He blushed lightly when Hinata giggled at his immediate response, her nerves calming down slightly.

Naruto nipped her ear playfully while tracing a finger down the red flush of her cheek. Part of him couldn't believe what he was doing, and the other part was hoping that he wasn't pushed away. He moved his mouth lower, nibbling at her slender neck softly, before harshly clamping his mouth against her flesh. A gasp escaped Hinata's parted lips and she clenched her thighs together in a weak attempt to ease the dull throbbing between them. Her eyes widened when she finally felt Naruto's thick, growing erection pulsing against her right thigh.

Hinata shuddered as his large hand came up, supporting her neck as his mouth begun to move vigorously against the other side. Her breath came out in shallow pants, and she reached up to clutch Naruto's black-material clad shoulder. A soft moan escaped her lips when Naruto's hot tongue brushed against her neck, his teeth nipping her tender skin. Naruto pulled back and groaned lowly in response. His cock pulsed harder in his trousers, pushing against the zip of his flyer in a slightly painful way that could probably leave an indent.

He captured Hinata's lips with his and they moaned in unison. His lips moved against hers savagley, as if he couldn't get enough - because _he couldn't get enough_. Hinata tilted her head and opened her mouth for more access, to which Naruto thrusted his tongue against hers. To his surprise, and turning him on even further, she battled her tongue with his, kissing him heatedly. Her hands reached up and ran through his untamed golden locks, tugging at them softly.

Just as Naruto reached to grab Hinata's rear, she pushed away suddenly, putting about a metre's distance between them. She panted deeply, rubbing her uper-arm meekly as she stared at the floor, cheeks blazing. Naruto's chest rose and fell quickly with every breath he took. He regarded her, trying his best to accept her choice. Sure, it hurt, but who was he to disrespect it.

Hell, he should have been happy with just a kiss from such a beautiful woman, yet somehow he still wanted to shove her against a wall and pound into her repeatedly. His eyes widened and his mouth watered as he took in her erect nipples through the material of her black polo-neck. The two buds pushed through the material, begging to be tweaked by Naruto's large fingers and teased with his mouth.

"Neji isn't here," Hinata confessed guilty, feeling like she'd lured Naruto into kissing her. She couldn't help assume he was kissing her out of something close to pity. Hinata was used to being pitied - almost everyone pitied her for being a mouse in a pride of lions.

When the words finally seemed to sink in, Naruto's eyes pulled away from Hinata's chest a d he frowned. Of course, after searching most of the house, he'd figured Neji was off somewhere else. Despite everyone's assumptions, Naruto could be very intelligent. A teasing smile tugged at his lips. "Is this your way of telling me it's okay for us to have sex?"

He watched with interest as Hinata turned bright red. She clasped her hands together, unintentionally pushing her breasts together in a way that had Naruto stirring again inside his jeans. As he stared at her erect nipples pointing through her top, he absent-mindedly reached down and traced the bulge of his erection through his jeans.

An oblivious Hinata brought her hands up in defense. "N-no! I just felt bad, because it.."

Naruto watched absently as her mouth moved, but her words failed to register in his mind. He needed a long-overdue release, and it took everything inside if him not to reach into his boxers and whack off his meat. And image of himself squirting his thick white cum onto Hinata's pretty face hand his hand clenching at his cock, causing him to grunt.

Hinata's words faltered in her throat and her world stood still as silky wetness flooded her knickers. Before her, the adonis she'd just met was clutching himself, his eyelids drooping and his lips parted. The pulsing between Hinata's legs rapidly increased as she watched him carress the fabric of his jeans. He let out uneven breaths as he altered the pressure of his grasp.

Naruto suddenly remembered that he was in the middle of a conversation with the object of all his current desires, and snapped his eyes open. Just as his cheeks were about to turn a red hue, he noticed the look on Hinata's face. She stood, staring at his crotch, her tongue wetting her bottom lip. With the raw desire burning in her eyes, it didn't take a genius to tell that she wanted him. Naruto's member jerked with excitement at that thought. _She wanted him_.

Naruto took a large step forwards, his confidence bubbling. He watched how Hinata's eyes never left his groin. "Was there.. something you wanted?" Despite how sure he was, he kept his tone light so that if he was rejected again, he could just make out that he was just joking.

Hinata looked up into his azures, which were darkened with lust. Her heart rate was so loud, she wouldn't be surprised if Naruto could hear it. Yes, there was _something_ she wanted, but she was too scared to say anything just incase Naruto was just joking. Finally, mustering all her courage, she reached out slowly and placed her small hand over his larger one. She looked up at him and caught the shock registering in his eyes. His pink lips parted in an erotic way, and she slowly released her hand, then pushed his aside.

Naruto gasped as Hinata lightly caressed his stiffness through his jeans, then bucked against her hand impatiently. Just like with his own touch, the jeans were so thick they prevented him from feeling much. He needed them off, _now_.

As if reading his mind, Hinata reached up and undid his flyer, making Naruto's breath hitch. She glanced up and watched his face as she grasped his shaft firmly, hand not fitting fully around his girth. Naruto's eyes slipped shut and his head tipped back when a loud moan spilling from his lips.

"Shit!" He cursed, pulling his lower lip into his mouth. He pushed a hand into Hinata's soft black hair as she lowered herself onto her knees in front of him. He looked down and his blue eyes captured her silvery-lilac ones, which looked up at him through her long, curly dark lashes.

Hinata's erect folds were drenched by the time she was easing his thick cock out of his flyer. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and groaned softly as the hot skin of his shaft brushed against the metal of his zip. Hinata's grip never faltered, and he managed to pry his eyes open again in order to witness her engulf him with her mouth.

Hinata sucked at the red mushroom-head, lightly grazing her teeth against it. Naruto inhaled sharply and groaned as she hollowed her cheeks and curled her tongue around him. Something cold hard and circular, like a ball of metal, rubbed against his pulsing shaft each time Hinata's tounge massaged him. The sensation of hot against cold was like no other, and had more precum oozing out his enraged tip.

"Fuck," he moaned breathlessly, his hips jerking and his eyes slamming shut as stars dancing behind his eyelids. "You're so good at this, babe." Naruto tried not to ponder too much about _why_ she was so good at going down on him. Instead, for the sake of his happiness, he chose to presume she just a natural.

Hinata hummed softly, pale eyes watching Naruto's face as her mouth worked its magic. Every reaction, every moan, every pant that came from Naruto succeeded in turning her on even more, and the dampness in her knickers continued to grow. Never, in all her life, had pleasuring someone been this satisfactory - or arousing. She continued to move her tongue against his veined member, while reaching up and playing with his balls in her small hands.

Naruto's grip in her hair tightened and he began thrusting into her mouth slowly, in a sloppy way that signaled his release was near. Hinata opened her mouth wider to let Naruto reach further down her throat.

Naruto felt his release build up, the throbbing of his hot dick increasing and his abdomen clenching. He barely had time to warn her before his body shuddened slightly and his balls tightened as a thick hot liquid shot down Hinata's throat.

A loud moan spilt from his lips and pleasure darted through Naruto's body as he felt himself empty his load into Hinata's mouth. Naruto forced his eyes open, and they held eye-contact as he reached the edge of his orgasm. He panted heavily as she swallowed his seed rapidly, then moved her mouth down his shaft to pick up anything she might have missed.

Just as Hinata was about to tuck Naruto back into his trousers, she looked up and noticed a livid Neji standing in the doorway, rage burning in his eyes. "_What the hell_?!"

**~End~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Haha I hope that wasn't too bad. Hopefully my writing will improve the more I write - if I ever have the confidence to upload again lol.


End file.
